


Life Lived In The Tabloids

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, References to Sex, Smoaking billionaires, Strong Language, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to have a relationship in the public eye is tough enough when you're dating one billionaire, let alone two. The tabloid press never makes things easy for Felicity, Oliver and Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lived In The Tabloids

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> To ease us back into single chapter fics, I'm offering up a fairly long one-shot. There isn't any sex in this installment, but there are plenty of references to it. There is also some swearing. This fic follows their relationship, beginning before they were together and ending when they've been together for seven years.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to the list is below.  
> 1\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 2\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 3\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 4\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 5\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 6\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 7\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 8\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 9\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 10\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 11\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 12\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 13\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 14\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 15\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 16\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 17\. Three (Part 13)  
> 18\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who continues to support this series with their comments and kudos. Your enthusiastic response continues to be a source of joy and inspiration, Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

**October 2013**

_For those of us who wondered what finally brought the Queen scion home from abroad to take over the helm of his family's fading empire, look no further than his pretty blonde secretary (pictured below). Sources inside Queen Consolidated say that Felicity Smoak was plucked from obscurity in a low level IT position to fill the spot in the executive suite. The same source said that shortly after Mr. Queen returned from the dead he was frequently seen in the halls of QC seeking out the company of Ms. Smoak. Smoak, 23, isn't just a pretty face in a short skirt, she graduated M.I.T. at the tender age of 20 with Masters degrees in Computer Science and Cyber Security. Clearly, Smoak is no dummy and will use her many talents to make herself indispensable to Queen._

Felicity swallowed the last bite of her dumpling and flopped against the back cushions of Tommy's sofa with a groan, "Why did you let me eat so much?"

Tommy laughed, "You seemed pretty intent on eating everything."

"I eat when I'm stressed. I should really find a better stress reliever." Felicity's eyes slammed shut, "That wasn't a come on."

"That's too bad. I have it on good authority that I'm a good way to alleviate stress," Tommy winked at her.

Felicity laughed, "Are you flirting with me?"

"Smoak, I'm always flirting with you." The smile fell from his lips and he became serious, "Do you want to tell me what has you so stressed?"

She sighed, "There were at least five cameras outside of my townhouse today. I didn't think becoming Oliver's Executive Assistant was going to thrust me into the public eye. I'm nobody. Why does anyone care?"

"First, you're not nobody. Second, sex sells and boy could Ollie sell papers before the Gambit went down." Tommy patted her hand before he started clearing the coffee table of their lunch. "Ollie's sex life has been pretty tame since he returned and the papers are just hoping to stir things up. An affair with his pretty and young secretary is just the kind of Ollie scandal they can sell."

Felicity followed him into the kitchen, "Please, Executive Assistant."

Tommy bowed at the waist, "My apologies, Executive Assistant." He refilled her wine glass and grabbed a bottle of beer for himself, "I still can't believe you didn't kill him for that."

She took a large sip of her wine "Trust me, I came pretty damn close."

"Don't worry about the press, they'll lose interest," Tommy squeezed her shoulder.

"You mean, once Oliver starts sleeping around again," Felicity said with more heat than she intended.

Tommy tilted his head and smiled, "I don't think Ollie is ever going to sleep around again. The press will lose interest because the two of you are so incredibly boring."

She laughed, "Right, the vigilante and his hacker are so boring."

"As long as Ollie isn't punching the paparazzi and you're not flashing your hooha to the cameras as you get in and out of cars, the press will stop caring."

"I hope you're right. I really don't want to do my hair and makeup every time I leave my place on the weekend."

Tommy pretended to pout, "And here I thought you did it for me."

She playfully swatted his arm, "Don't flatter yourself, Merlyn."

 

**July 2014**

_Oliver Queen and his secretary, Felicity Smoak, were caught kissing by a loyal reader who was quick with her phone. The pair have long denied that their relationship is anything more than platonic. They might be lying to the press, but this picture sure isn't. The only way to describe this lip lock is HOT. We reached out to both Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak, but both declined to comment. Keep your eyes glued to this pair as we're sure to see a lot more action between these two._

Tommy, Oliver and Felicity all sat on Tommy's bed trying to figure out what to do with the increase in paparazzi following Felicity since the 'kiss incident.'

"Dig can't keep driving me everywhere. He's supposed to be your driver." Felicity argued.

"I don't need protection, you do." Oliver looked to Tommy for support.

"She's right about Dig," Tommy pulled at a fuzz on the comforter. "If you want people to stop thinking that you're together, you can't have your driver at her beck and call."

"They nearly drove her off the road," Oliver struggled to keep his voice even.

"But they didn't," Felicity rested her hand on Oliver's thigh. "I'm fine."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her, "Fine, then we're getting rid of that clown car you drive around in. You need something bigger and higher off the ground."

Felicity counted to three before she responded, "I'm not getting rid of my Mini. I love that car. Dig isn't going to pick me up and drop me off unless we have a need for that," Oliver opened his mouth, but Felicity refused to let him interrupt, "and an overeager press is not that."

Felicity shifted on the bed so that she had a better view of both men. "I told my mom that we're dating," she said to Oliver. "She kept calling me about the picture and I couldn't let her think that I got my job on my knees. She worked too hard to get me through M.I.T. for me to let her think that I was throwing that all away."

Hurt washed over Oliver's face, "Felicity."

Felicity tried to explain, "She never understood why I took the job as your EA in the first place. The day I told her about the job, she asked if we were sleeping together. I can't let her think that my job is to sexually service you."

Oliver got off the bed and began to pace, "I don't want anyone to think that your job is to," he closed his eyes and winced, "sexually service me."

"Get real, Ollie," Tommy said angrily, "the moment you put her in that job, that's what everyone assumed. You should've thought about the optics before you made the decision."

Oliver dropped to his knees at the side of the bed and took Felicity's hands, "I know I should've said this a year ago, I'm sorry. When I got back from Lian Yu, all I could think about was that I needed you close if I was going to pull off being CEO and the Arrow. I was selfish and I'm sorry that I put you in a position you're vastly overqualified for."

Felicity ran her fingers through his hair, "You were selfish and a bit of a caveman about it, but I've forgiven you for it."

"The PR team wants us to issue a statement that we're dating," Oliver said cautiously.

"I need some air," Tommy got off the bed and stormed out of his room.

Oliver looked at Felicity and sighed, "Well, that went just as I expected."

Felicity looked at him in confusion, "Well, it wasn't what I expected."

She followed after Tommy and found him on the balcony with his hands braced against the railing as he looked out over the sparkling lights of the city. She opened the door and was about to step out when she heard laughter from the balcony below. The last thing she needed was an audience. "Tommy," she whispered, "please come inside."

Tommy remained silent and unmoving. She tentatively stepped onto the balcony, paranoid about who could be watching them. Felicity placed her hand on the center of his back, "Please, come inside and talk to me."

"I don't want to talk," he growled lowly.

"What do you want to do?" she rubbed his back.

Tommy spun around and grabbed her wrist firmly, but still loosely enough that she could easily pull free. He backed her up slowly until her back was against the floor to ceiling window. He pressed his body into hers, pinning her to the window with his hips. His lips brushed against her ear, "I want to fuck you until the only name you remember is mine." He locked eyes with her before he released her wrist and took a large step away from her. He ran his hands through his hair.

Oliver stood framed in the doorway with his fist clenched at his sides, "Tommy," he snapped sharply.

Tommy looked up and pointed at Oliver, "Fuck you, Ollie," and he pushed past him into the living room.

Oliver held out his hand and Felicity took it. They followed Tommy into the living room where he was pacing.

"I'm sorry, Felicity," Tommy offered with shame written across his face, "I shouldn't have said that."

Felicity shook her head, "I don't understand. What's happening here?"

"He's jealous," Oliver stated coolly.

"Jealous?" Felicity looked between the two men, but saw the truth of Oliver's words in Tommy's eyes. "How can you be jealous?"

Tommy chuckled darkly, "I'm me and Ollie is Ollie. That's how I'm jealous."

"Is this about Laurel?" Felicity asked with confusion as she continued to look between both men. Oliver and Tommy stood looking at their feet instead of her. "One of you needs to tell me what the hell is going on. I'm missing something."

"This isn't about Laurel," Tommy said softly, still avoiding eye contact.

"The hell it isn't," Oliver stepped into Tommy's space until they were toe to toe. "This is about Laurel and every other woman I've ever slept with."

Tommy looked away, "Ollie, please don't."

Oliver pushed Tommy's shoulder with his fingertips, "Say it, Tommy. Tell me what you've wanted to say to me since we were fifteen. Say it."

Anger flashed through Tommy's eyes, "It's always about what you want and what you need - to hell with everyone else." Tommy scoffed, "And yet, they always pick you and you always pick them." His shoulders slumped, "You're never going to pick me. I'm never going to come first with you, am I?"

Oliver rocked back on his heels before he lunged forward and pulled Tommy into his arms. Tommy went rigid, his arms hanging at his sides. Oliver turned his face into Tommy's neck which seemed to cause him to melt into Oliver. Tommy wrapped his arms around Oliver and buried his face against Oliver's chest. Tommy's shoulders began to shake as he wept in Oliver's arms.

Felicity sat on the sofa and watched the storm that was more than a decade in the making begin to make its way out to sea. Oliver rubbed circles on Tommy's back and whispered soothing words as Tommy let go of his anger and pain.

When it seemed that Tommy was all cried out, Felicity quietly left the room to get a glass of water. When she returned, Oliver and Tommy were sitting on the couch. Tommy's elbows were resting on his knees and his head was in his hands. Oliver had one hand on Tommy's back, the other on his thigh as he stared blankly at the wall.

Felicity sat on the coffee table facing the guys. She ran her fingers through Tommy's hair, "Here, drink some water."

He looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. He took the glass she offered, "Thanks."

She held his free hand as he slowly drank the glass of water. When it was empty, she took the glass from him, "Better?"

He kissed the back of the hand that held his, "Felicity, I'm sorry."

Felicity leaned forward and kissed him softly, "Thank you. I'm okay. How about you?"

"Aside from making a fool of myself in front of you?" Tommy asked.

"You didn't make a fool of yourself. That was a lot of pain you've been holding onto for a really long time," she cupped his cheek, "and it needed to come out."

"I would've preferred it to come out with a lot less ugly crying," he looked at Oliver who remained perfectly still.

"Tommy," Felicity took both of his hands in hers. "I chose you. Not because of Oliver. Not as an afterthought. I chose you because you're kind and considerate. You make me laugh. You make me feel safe and cherished. You sing to me and dance like sex on two legs," Tommy laughed which made Felicity smile. "I chose you because I fell in love with you."

Felicity reached for Oliver's hand that was on Tommy's thigh. She placed his hand on top of Tommy's and then clasped them between her hands, "I chose both of you because I'm in love with both of you."

Oliver's hand flexed beneath Felicity's. "Tommy," he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry if I've made you feel like you're my second choice. I know that I've been moving slow with us, but that's going to change. I chose you. I choose us. That's not changing."

Felicity's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket, "Sorry, my mom had a doctor's appointment today."

"Everything okay?" Oliver asked when she was done reading the text.

She rocked her head from side to side, "The doctor says that she needs to have her gall bladder removed. She says that she's not ruining her bikini bod with a surgery." Felicity sighed, "She's going to end up in the ER needing emergency surgery."

"You should tell her how sexy scars are," Tommy teased.

"Unfortunately, that argument will not fly with my mom, even if I tell her how sexy some of us find scars," she winked at Oliver.

Oliver smiled, but he looked exhausted, "At the risk of pointing out that we still haven't made a decision about what we're telling the press, we still haven't made a decision and I need one before PR calls me again."

Felicity knew there was no choice to make, "We stick with, no comment. If I can't admit to both of you, I won't admit to just one."

"The press won't stop. It might make them more aggressive in an attempt to catch you together," Tommy cautioned.

"We'll be careful. No more PDA. We have to assume that someone is always watching." Felicity smiled, "Okay?"

"Okay," Tommy and Oliver agreed together.

"I'm glad that's settled. Why don't you two decide on dinner while I try to talk my mom into being reasonable." Felicity kissed both of them before retreating to Tommy's bedroom to use her loud voice on her mom.

 

**February 2015**

_High end realtors are all abuzz about the recent sale of a $15 million brownstone in Cobble Hill. The all cash purchase was made by none other than Starling City's own bachelors, Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn and their frequent companion, Felicity Smoak. The brownstone is said to have three large bedrooms with private baths, but we suspect that only two of them will be used. We think that the dashing CEO is moving in with his former secretary and is using his best friend to add a platonic cover of them all being just roomies. Queen should be careful, Merlyn and Smoak have been seen getting cozy all over town together. Are the billionaires learning to share?_

Felicity shuffled into the kitchen and made a beeline for the coffee pot. She'd never been so grateful for remembering to set the timer on the coffee maker before going upstairs. Their first night in their new home and in their new bed had been pretty incredible, but she hadn't gotten much sleep. She sighed after her first sip of coffee and waited for the fog to lift.

"I can't tell you what an ego killer it is to hear you sigh like that over a cup of coffee," Tommy took the mug from her hands and took a sip.

He held it out for her to take, but she waved him off. She retrieved another mug and poured another cup for herself, "After last night, I don't think your ego should be at all threatened by Arabica beans."

Tommy grinned, "You did make some incredible noises for me last night."

Felicity's response was interrupted by the front door slamming as Oliver announced he was home, "Fuck."

"We're in the kitchen," Tommy called out.

Oliver stormed into the kitchen with the tick in his jaw fluttering away. He filled a glass with water and drank it down. He put the glass down on the counter with more force than necessary and Felicity was surprised it didn't shatter.

"Did you just run your personal worst time?" Tommy sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

Oliver gave Tommy a thunderous look, "The street is full of paparazzi. I had to push my way through."

"What?" Felicity sounded distressed as she walked into their living room. She peered through their closed curtains and was horrified by what she was seeing. Oliver's information seemed like a wild understatement as she watched hundreds of paparazzi block their street. There were three local news vans and at least two cable news trucks.

Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder as he peered through the curtain. He let out a low whistle, "The neighbors are going to love us."

Felicity slipped beneath his arm to face Oliver, "This can't be for us, right? Did they find out that you're the Arrow?"

"Even if they did, I think they'd still be more interested in asking me about who you're sleeping with," Oliver said with disgust.

Felicity let out a little eep of distress as she looked around the living room for her tablet. Tommy held it out to her and she smiled in thanks. There were over a hundred media alerts waiting for her. She flopped onto the sofa and opened up the first one. It was video of Oliver pushing through the gauntlet of reporters and cameras as he tried to reach their front door. It was almost impossible to make out individual questions over the deluge of shouting voices.

_Are you or Tommy dating Felicity?_

_Is she sleeping with both of you?_

_Do you have a schedule so you know whose turn it is?_

_Does Felicity have her own room?_

_How do you think investors will react to the CEO of Queen Consolidated sharing his Vice President of Applied Sciences with his best friend?_

Oliver removed the tablet from Felicity's hand and shut off the video, "I think we should institute a media blackout for the rest of the weekend."

"Do you think they'll still be waiting on Monday?" Felicity was back peering out the window. "I don't think I can even see my car anymore."

"Dig will pick you up on Monday," Oliver gently led her away from the windows. "Until this dies down, you aren't going anywhere without Dig."

"Oliver," Tommy said cautiously, "this isn't just going to die down. I think we're going to have to release a statement and the three of us will have to wave to the cameras."

"No, absolutely not," Oliver huffed.

Tommy placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, "Oliver, our neighbors are going to light fires and come after us with pitchforks. This is a quiet neighborhood and our neighbors are going to hate us if we bring this traveling circus into their lives."

"Tommy's right," Felicity said quietly. "No comment isn't going to work this time and it isn't fair to the neighbors. We want them on our side and not taking pictures of us every time we leave the house to sell to the tabloids. We'll be prisoners in our own home."

Oliver ran his hands over his face, "Fine. Go take a shower and get ready to face the cameras. I'll call Mary in PR and ask her to draft a statement for me to read."

Two hours later the three of them stepped out their front door to blinding flashing lights and a deafening onslaught of questions. Tommy and Felicity stood several feet apart on the landing. Oliver stood two steps below them and delivered the prepared statement written for them by the QC PR team. It was a request for the media to be respectful of their neighbors and to allow them to move in and out of their homes and cars without being bombarded by the media. Oliver explained to the press that as young professionals they'd chosen to make a home in Cobble Hill to take advantage of all the cultural offerings available in the neighborhood. Oliver made no reference to his relationship status with Felicity, but did ask that the press respect their right to privacy in their own home. He thanked the press and requested that they allow their neighbors to enjoy the rest of their weekends. He promised that the three newest residents of Cobble Hill would make no further appearances that day, so the media should pack up and enjoy the day with their own friends and family.

Before returning inside, the three of them stood on the landing and posed for pictures. They were careful not to touch one another as they smiled and waved at the cameras. Tommy opened the front door, ushered Felicity inside before he followed with Oliver right on his heels. Tommy and Oliver leaned against the front door. 

Felicity stood in the center of the foyer and looked at them, "Well that ranks right up there with Oliver returning from Lian Yu for the second time."

"At least no one is throwing rocks this time," Oliver opened his arms and Felicity walked into them.

Tommy stood behind Felicity and wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist, "They'll lose interest."

"And if they don't?" Felicity's voice was somewhat muffled by Oliver's chest.

"We're going to invest in sprinklers," Tommy kissed the top of her head.

Felicity laughed as she thought about the absurdity of installing sprinklers. They had one tree at the curb and it belonged to the city. They had zero gardening reasons to install sprinklers, so if they installed sprinklers, it would be blatantly obvious they were doing it to antagonize the press, "Can we get the type that shoots the steady stream of water fifteen feet?"

"We can get any kind you want." Tommy pulled away and headed to the kitchen, "Who wants breakfast? Waffles? Eggs?" He looks between his lovers, "Since we're not leaving the house this weekend," he waggled his eyebrows, "I have a pretty good idea how we'll be spending our weekend and I need to carbo load and have some protein."

Felicity looked around the foyer with a frown, but nodded in agreement, "We have so much unpacking to do."

Oliver's lips ghosted over her ear, "I don't think he was talking about the boxes."

 

**August 2016**

_It appears that the long suspected, but never confirmed, relationship between billionaire CEO Oliver Queen and his former secretary, Felicity Smoak has just gone up in smoke. We suspect Queen's longtime best friend and business partner, Tommy Merlyn, will be adding former to his title as well. Merlyn and Smoak have always been cozy and discrete, at least until now. The two were caught by our cameras outside of his club, Verdant, in a very steamy and compromising position. As usual, Queen, Merlyn and Smoak were unavailable for comment. It looks like Smoak has traded one billionaire for another. Some girls have all the luck. We will be keeping a close eye out for a moving truck in Cobble Hill._

"Former secretary," Felicity huffed, "I haven't been your Executive Assistant for almost two years now. Would it kill them to say, Felicity Smoak, President of Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences?"

"Former secretary is shorter to type," Tommy mumbled into his pillow. Felicity swatted his rear end with her tablet. "Ow," he turned towards her and opened one eye.

Oliver rolled over onto his back and took the tablet from Felicity's hand, "I can't believe that you're more upset about the job title than you are about the press accusing you of sleeping with Tommy."

"I worked very hard to get my degrees and to head up Applied Sciences," she said, "besides, I am sleeping with Tommy."

"Damn straight, you are," Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

Oliver glanced at Felicity's tablet and sat straight up, "Are you having sex in this photo?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Do you think I'd actually have sex in public?"

"It sure looks like you're having sex," Oliver grumbled.

Tommy put his hand out for the tablet. He lifted himself onto his elbows and a smirk spread across his face as he looked at the picture. Felicity was pressed against the wall of the delivery bay with her legs wrapped around his waist. Tommy's shirt was untucked and Felicity's hands were under his shirt. Her head was thrown back and her mouth was opened. Tommy's mouth was on her throat and one of his hands was up her skirt, "We may not have had sex on the loading bay, but you definitely had an orgasm before we made it back to my office."

Felicity blushed as she remembered the night in question. Oliver had been in Central City assisting Barry and she'd just gotten back from a four day conference in Metropolis. When she'd arrived at Verdant to surprise Tommy, the club was already closed and Tommy was making his final rounds before locking up. She'd gone through the open loading bay just as Tommy was coming out to close it for the night. As soon as she saw the look in his eyes, she knew they weren't going to make it home. She was immediately in his arms and pushed up against the wall as all reasoned thought left her. It wasn't until Tommy's nimble fingers and swirling hips brought her to a very fast orgasm that she remembered where they were and they moved their reunion to his office.

"It isn't funny, Tommy," Oliver said sharply. "We agreed, no PDA."

"Ollie, we weren't in the alley. We were in a completely covered and darkened room," Tommy said defensively.

"With the bay doors open," Oliver said indignantly, "and clearly they're now following us with night vision lenses."

"Oliver, it's fine," Felicity said in an attempt to deflate his anger. "My face isn't actually visible. The press is speculating and hoping for a reaction."

Tommy groaned, "No, Ollie's right. It was stupid. I wasn't thinking."

"We need to be smarter than this," Oliver barked.

Tommy sat up, "What's this about, Ollie? Are you upset that I got Felicity caught in a compromising position or are you actually upset that the press is painting you as a cuckold?"

Oliver clenched his jaws and then let out a deep breath, "It stings, even though I know it isn't true."

Felicity kissed his bicep, "We're clearly sticking with no comment, right? Unless you're planning on moving out," she winked at Oliver.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "I can't wait for the phone call from QC's publicist."

Felicity sighed, "She's going to make us attend some public event together so we can reassure the board and investors that we're friends and still working effectively together."

The tablet Tommy still held pinged with a news alert. He opened the message and laughed, "Thea Queen to the rescue."

Felicity took the tablet from Tommy and read aloud, "Thea Queen, sister of Oliver Queen, called us this morning to tell us that we got our story wrong. Whoever the woman was in Tommy Merlyn's arms, she wasn't Felicity Smoak. Smoak was spending the night at the younger Queen's home. When pressed for what the ladies had been up to she said, 'The usual. Facials while we watched The Notebook.'"

Felicity put the tablet down, "I need to send her flowers and a pair of Jimmy Choos."

Oliver dropped back onto his pillow. "I hope that orgasm was worth all this trouble," he joked.

Felicity giggled, "It was."

Tommy leaned forward and kissed her, "Thank you for saying that."

She nuzzled Tommy's neck, "I wouldn't be opposed to another one."

Felicity squealed with laughter when Oliver began to tickle her sides.

 

**February 2018**

_Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn have shared a lot over the course of their lifelong friendship and that now appears to include Oliver's former secretary and their current roommate, Felicity Smoak. Smoak celebrated her birthday in style with about fifteen close friends at Cobble Hills' trendy Bella Luna. The birthday kisses Smoak shared with Queen and Merlyn were anything but platonic. The pictures got us thinking about these playboys and how in their youth it was rumored that they indulged in the occasional ménage a trois together. Maybe Smoak's birthday has inspired them to revisit their youthful exploits. We wouldn't be surprised if both billionaires got to see her in her birthday suit after dinner. Check out the photos below and tell us which billionaire you think she unwrapped for her birthday._

"I'm actually surprised it's taken them this long to put that in print," Felicity said from her perch on the kitchen stool as she watched Tommy and Oliver make breakfast. "I really expected them to go there when we bought this place."

"I don't know why they insist we had any ménage a trois back in the day. That's one thing we never actually did." Tommy looked up from the tablet where he was reading a recipe, "It's too bad we can't comment. I would like to get copies of those pictures."

Felicity smiled at him. She liked the pictures too. In both pictures, Felicity stood with Tommy and Oliver on either side. In one picture, she kissed Oliver, but her hand was fisted in the front of Tommy's shirt. The second photo was a reverse of the first, she was kissing Tommy while her hand was fisted in the front of Oliver's shirt. In both pictures, Tommy and Oliver looked like they were ready to ravish her.

"It's really too bad," Felicity stole a turkey sausage link from the serving plate, "I really liked Bella Luna."

Tommy swatted her hand from reaching for a second sausage, "If we stop going places where the staff takes and sells pictures of us we'll be stuck with Verdant."

Felicity picked up the coffee carafe and followed Oliver and Tommy into the dining room, "I know, but it was a private party. It just feels worse that someone took those pictures when we had an expectation of privacy."

Oliver served her a piece of frittata. "Do you want to sue the restaurant?" he asked seriously. "We did have everyone sign a non-disclosure agreement."

Felicity sighed as she rotated her shoulders, "No, I don't want to sue, but I wouldn't mind it if the Arrow scared the crap out of whichever busboy took the picture."

Oliver kissed the top of her head, "You get me a name and I'll scare the crap out of him."

Tommy speared a sausage with his fork, "You do realize that is an abuse of your vigilante boyfriend's considerable influence?"

Felicity shrugged, "Asking him to put an Arrow in someone is an abuse, jumping out of the shadows and saying, boo, is more of a perk. Besides, it's my birthday."

"I'm not saying, boo," Oliver winked at her as he took a bite of his frittata.

 

**July 2018**

_Sexy billionaires Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn were seen at the Rocket's game with Thea Queen's long time beau, Roy Harper and Mr. Queen's driver on Saturday (picture below). Afterwards they were spotted at McKee's throwing back shots and playing pool. It reminded us of the days when Queen and Merlyn could always be counted on to alleviate our boredom with their shameless antics. Even though they failed to deliver an epic brawl or a colorful arrest they did give us something to talk about. Queen and Merlyn ended their night with a passionate kiss on the front stoop of their Cobble Hill residence (picture below). It occurs to us that Queen's former secretary may actually be a Smoak screen for what is really happening behind closed doors._

Oliver, Tommy and Felicity sat in their living room with Walter Steele as they tried to deal with the fallout from the latest sensation they caused in the tabloids. Several investors had pulled out of QC and the stock had taken a small dip in price. The board was getting nervous because the story had jumped from the tabloids to the legitimate news outlets. CNBC and Fox Business were discussing Oliver's sex life on a daily basis.

The list of investors pulling out of QC was longer than Oliver expected. Many of the investors had been with QC from almost the beginning and had stuck by the company even after the Undertaking. Not since he washed ashore on Lian Yu had Oliver felt so helpless. It felt like the world was closing in on him and he couldn't breathe. "I can't believe Arthur Levin is pulling out. He gave my dad seed money to start QC. Maybe, I should go talk to him." Oliver rose from the armchair in a bit of a daze, "Do you know if he's in New York or London?"

"He's fly fishing in Montana, but I was thinking I'd go visit and take Felicity with me." Walter gestured for Oliver to resume his seat. Once Oliver sat back down, Walter continued, "Arthur has a weakness for pretty women, especially when they're smart and can talk science. I think we have a good chance of getting Arthur and a few of the other's to change their minds. It would mean that Felicity would be constantly on the road for the next few weeks."

Oliver nodded, "Okay with me," he looked to Felicity, "Is it okay with you?"

"No," she said firmly, "it's not okay with me. You're the best CEO this company has ever had," she looked nervously at Oliver's step-father, "no offense, Walter."

Walter smiled, "None taken and I don't disagree."

"Until this happened, QC's stock price has never been higher. We're on the cutting edge of future technology. Our new battery is going to revolutionize how the world consumes energy. We've made our investors a ton of money. We've made ourselves an obscene amount of money. How dare they turn their backs on you because of who you're sleeping with." Felicity straightened her glasses, "I'm not going to go and beg these people for their money back. I'm not going to be the face of QC and let them think we're ashamed of you. I'll talk to new investors, but I won't ask anyone to come back."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, but everyone in this room knows that QC's success is because of you, not me." Oliver's eyes shone with pride. He had no doubt in his mind or heart that every triumph he'd had as CEO was directly attributable to the woman he loved.

Felicity sighed, "You, me, us - it's all the same thing. We've faced so much worse than a handful of skittish homophobic investors."

"She's right," Tommy said. "Fuck them, you don't need them. Between the three of us we can replace their capital and buy up the shares. We'd completely control the board."

"What if I stepped down?" Oliver asked Walter. "Would that calm the market?"

"Damn it, Ollie, you're not stepping down over this," Tommy stood up and crossed to the fireplace, "you haven't done anything wrong."

Oliver chose to ignore Tommy's comments and continued his line of questioning with Walter, "If we put Felicity in as CEO, would that help?"

Walter rubbed his hands over his smooth head, "May I speak candidly?"

Oliver was a bit surprised that Walter hadn't already been speaking candidly, "Of course, we're all family here."

"Tommy, please," Walter looked to the chair he'd recently vacated, "sit down."

Walter took a deep breath, "This is difficult for me to say because I've grown to love the three of you like you are my own children. Oliver, when you and Thea came to London and you told me about this relationship, I was shocked by it. At first, your relationship was beyond my ability to comprehend, but because I loved your mother and I love you and Thea, I set aside my judgment and reservations and accepted your choice because having you in my life is important to me. Over time, I came to see this relationship for what it is, healthy, functional, happy and full of love. That is all a parent can want for their child. I understand why you've kept the relationship secret, but if you three are really planning on sticking it out for the long term, then I think we need to discuss you taking it public. If this is something that the three of you have put a clock on, then I recommend that you end things now and put some distance between all of you."

"Walter," Oliver leaned towards his step-father, "we are planning on being three until one of us dies."

"If that's the case, then I think the three of you should come out," Walter made it sound as simple as Oliver announcing to the public that he liked broccoli.

Oliver laughed in disbelief, "The stock dipped five percent because the world found out I kissed a man. What is going to happen when we tell the world I'm in a polyamorous relationship with a man and a woman?"

"Oliver, the stock dipped because no one knows who you are and they fear you don't either. The market is uncertain because they think you're uncertain. All of this time, everyone has believed that you and Felicity have been in a relationship and were just keeping it quiet. Now they think you're either cheating on her with Tommy or that you and Tommy have been in the secret relationship and that you've used Felicity to hide from the public that you're gay. The investors fear that a man who does not know his own mind cannot run a company. I don't believe that you're uncertain. I believe you know what you want." Walter looked at the three of them, "I know this won't be easy and you will hear some very hateful and hurtful things, but in the long run, they will see what I've come to see, what Thea sees, what your friends see."

"What happens to the company and all of its employees when all the investors pull out?" Oliver asked.

Walter turned his lips up in a faint smile, "Tommy is right. Between the three of you, Thea and myself we could take QC private, if we had to. It might take a few years, but we could take the company public again, once the market and investors come to regret their decision to lose faith in you. I don't think it will come to that. The market will react, but then they'll remember what you and Felicity are building and they will get back on board. You will need to be patient and have a little faith."

Oliver wasn't sure that patience and faith would help them in their current situation. The clock on the mantle struck eleven, "Thank you, Walter. You've given us a lot to think about."

All four stood. Felicity hugged Walter. Tommy offered his hand but Walter pulled him in for a hug. Oliver walked Walter to the front door, "Will we see you for brunch tomorrow?"

"Of course, but we might be a little late. Thea has decided that we need to go shopping because I need  a pair of skinny jeans."

Oliver winced in sympathy, "Good luck with that."

Walter hugged Oliver, "Think about what I said. Everything is going to be fine, son."

A lump formed in Oliver's throat and he hugged his step-father tighter. It was times like these that he missed his parents until it ached. He was grateful that Walter had chosen to remain a part of Thea and his lives, "Thank you."

"Your parents would be so proud of you, Oliver," Walter said gently.

Every day Oliver tried to live in a way that would make his parents proud, but if felt like all he'd been doing lately is failing, "How do you know?"

Walter pulled back from the hug long enough to look into Oliver's eyes, "Because I'm proud of you."

Oliver blinked back a few tears, "That means more to me than I can ever tell you."

Oliver closed the front door behind Walter and made his way back to the living room. Felicity was clearing the coffee table of dessert plates and coffee cups. Oliver took what she couldn't carry and they joined Tommy in the kitchen where he was already loading the dishwasher with their dinner plates.

The three set about straightening up in a ballet that had been perfected after years of living together. In twenty minutes they had the dishwasher running, pots and pans scrubbed, the counters wiped down and the table linens in the washing machine.

Felicity let Hildy in from the garden, "I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed."

"Aren't we going to talk about Walter's idea?" Tommy looked confused.

"Which one? He had a lot of them," Oliver turned off the kitchen lights, "Let's go get some sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Fifteen minutes later all three of them were in bed with Hildy curled up at their feet. Oliver could feel exhaustion tugging at him, but his mind wouldn't let him rest. Too much was riding on his next decision. They'd worked too hard to get QC back to its former glory just to have it all crumble around them because he'd been too drunk to realize a paparazzo was following them or to care that he was making out with Tommy where anyone could see them.

Oliver stared at the ceiling and listened to the breathing of his partners. He could tell that none of them were going to get any sleep as long as Walter's words raced through their heads. He reached over and turned on his bedside lamp.

"Oh, thank God," Felicity said as she instantly sat up against the headboard, "I thought my head was going to explode from not talking."

Tommy and Oliver mirrored Felicity's position against the headboard. Oliver took a deep breath, "Where do we want to start?"

Tommy started them off, "Can we agree that you're not stepping down as CEO?"

Felicity responded immediately, "Agreed."

Oliver hesitated. He'd always been a reluctant CEO and had only taken it on because the company had run out of options. The company had options now, good options. The truth was that he was growing restless in the role and thought that maybe he was meant to try other things. This crisis could be the universe's way of forcing him to act. He knew in his heart that Felicity would be a far better leader for their company. The employees universally loved and respected her and recognized that so much of their recent success had happened because of Felicity's leadership of Applied Sciences. "I think Felicity should be CEO."

Felicity laced her fingers through his and smiled, "Thank you. Maybe I will be CEO one day, but it won't be today. Stay and fight, Oliver. That's what you do and you're not done yet."

Oliver ran his thumb across her knuckles. She was right, as she so often was, he couldn't let them win without at least trying to fight back, "Okay."

Tommy smiled with relief, "Okay, Ollie stays as CEO. Next - do we send Felicity out to grovel with the closed minded investors who are leaving?"

Felicity's answer was as firm as it was quick, "Nope."

Oliver hated the idea of sending Felicity to clean up after him, but he was less sure than everyone else about their ability to make up the capital. Once one major investor pulled out it often set off a chain reaction. He was worried that the current investor defections were just the beginning. If the long time investors were going to abandon Oliver and QC then they were going to do it to his face. He wanted them to look him in the eye and tell him why a picture of him kissing a man made QC such a bad investment, "No, I'm going to speak with the investors."

"How about we do it together?" Felicity offered.

Oliver kissed her temple, "I'd like that."

"Okay, that's two questions settled." Tommy's easy grin fell from his face, "Now for the tough question. Do we come out and admit that we are a three?"

Oliver's response was visceral, "No."

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Oliver, "How about you, Felicity?"

Felicity began to twist her fingers in her lap, "I don't know. There's a part of me that is so tired of keeping this secret. Sometimes I think that by keeping it secret we're somehow saying that we think that this is wrong and we're ashamed of it. There is another part of me that is absolutely terrified. It's one thing for people to suspect, it's another thing for people to know. There are a lot of crazy people out there, do we really want to paint a target on our home? People already think that they can call me slut when I walk down the street because they think that I'm sleeping with the two of you. What are they going to say when they know I am?"

"Are we going to spend the rest of our lives together?" Tommy asked softly, "Because if we are, I don't want to spend the next fifty years pretending to be your roommate. I'm not saying we have to come out now, but I think that we need to have some kind of game plan, unless, we aren't thinking that this is the rest of our lives."

"All the people that matter know. Our friends and family know. The pie lady and the cheese man know. Pretty much anyone who interacts with us for more than five minutes knows, so why do we have to tell the world?" Oliver asked earnestly.

"Because it's who we are," Tommy responded.

"I'm the Arrow too, but I don't see you telling me to tell the world that," Oliver challenged.

"Well, the Arrow is wanted for twelve counts of murder one, so I think we might need to keep the fact that it's you under our hats," Tommy's voice dripped with sarcasm, "especially since Felicity and I would go down as accessories."

Felicity placed a hand on each of their chests, "Okay, I think we're over tired and we should shelve this conversation until we're all a little cooler."

"I'm sorry, Felicity, but no." Tommy tapped her hip and she climbed over him so they could switch places. Tommy turned to face towards the headboard so he could see Oliver's face. He folded his legs in front of him and placed a hand on Oliver's thigh, "Why don't you want to go public? Be honest with yourself and with us?"

Oliver looked away from Tommy. He both hated and loved that he shared a thirty year history with Tommy. There was nowhere to hide because Tommy knew all of his secrets and fears. He knew what Tommy was accusing him of and that Tommy knew he knew. He turned back and looked Tommy in the eyes, "I'm not ashamed of you."

Tommy nodded, "I know you're not."

"I told my friends about you," Oliver said trying to convince himself that what Tommy was implying wasn't true.

"Outside of Thea, Curtis and Paul, can you name one other person that you've kissed me in front of?" Tommy asked gently.

Oliver dropped his head, "Tommy."

"We kiss Felicity in front of our friends and family all of the time," Tommy squeezed Oliver's leg to make him look up.

"I love you," Oliver said, "I don't love you any more or less than Felicity."

Tommy smiled, "And I don't doubt that. Buddy, this actually has nothing to do with me. You not kissing me has nothing to do with me."

"You don't kiss me either," Oliver knew he sounded petulant but it was his last ditch attempt to deflect.

"Do you remember our first Thanksgiving in this house?" Tommy waited for Oliver to nod. "You were in the kitchen with Dig. He was mashing the potatoes and you were making the gravy. You asked me to taste it. Like every other time you asked me to taste something, I went to kiss you after I told you it was delicious. Do you remember what you did?" When Oliver didn't respond he continued, "You pulled away from me. That's why I don't kiss you. Not because I don't want to, but because you don't want me to. Your turn. Why don't you kiss me?"

Oliver covered his face with his hand, "You know the answer, why are you asking?"

"This is what you get when you refuse to go to therapy after being, lost at sea, marooned on an island, held against your will, tortured, and forced to work for a shady government organization and the Russian mob on and off for five years." Tommy got onto his knees and took Oliver's hand away from his face. He gently kissed Oliver's tear filled eyes, before he kissed him softly on the lips. "A little self-reflection isn't the worst thing in the world." Tommy sat back on his heels and locked eyes with Oliver, "Why don't you want to go public about us?"

Oliver wanted to burst into tears. He wanted to go for a run until the only thought in his head was the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. He wanted to hit something or someone. He wanted to do anything other than face what Tommy was asking him to. Some truths were wrapped in so much pain he feared that if he were to loosen the binds he would die from it. He knew that the next words he spoke had the potential to hurt Tommy as much as himself, "Because it will make me look weak."

Tommy's lips turned up in a faint smile, "Thank you. That we can work with."

Oliver felt panic and fear that Tommy would misconstrue his words. He took a shuddering breath, "I don't think that you're weak. I've never thought that. Not once in our whole lives."

"I never thought you did," Tommy moved so he was straddling Oliver's lap and he pulled him into a hug. Oliver wrapped his arms around Tommy and rested his head over his heart.

"It's just that," Oliver's grip on Tommy tightened as he tried to find the words that would make him understand.

"Loving a man would've gotten you killed by Reiter or the Bratva," Tommy finished for him.

Oliver nodded against Tommy's chest, "From the moment the Gambit sank, every second of every day was dedicated to staying alive. Most of the people that I met during that time were constantly studying me. Every day they were looking for a weakness or  vulnerability to exploit. They were looking for an excuse to kill me. Every day I had to prove that I was strong and just as dangerous as them. Needing to appear strong, I don't know how to turn that off, Tommy."

"That's okay, we'll work on it. You've made yourself vulnerable to Felicity and to me and nothing terrible has happened. We'll just use baby steps to help you get comfortable with being vulnerable around our friends." Tommy tilted Oliver's head back and sucked his lower lip between his lips. He kissed him to remind him that he was loved.

When they broke the kiss, Oliver looked at Tommy with wonder, "You're not angry with me?"

"If not being able to turn off posturing strength is what kept you alive so you could come home to me, I will never be angry about that."

Oliver leaned forward and kissed Tommy. He licked into Tommy's mouth and sucked on his tongue. The kiss was slow and deep as Oliver tried to convey what he didn't have the words for. He was grateful that he was loved as much as he was by Tommy. Sometimes he didn't feel like he deserved it, but he was never anything less than grateful for it.

When they pulled apart Tommy began to laugh, "Wow, that was some kiss."

Oliver's brow furrowed, "If it was that good, why are you laughing?"

Tommy reached over Oliver and turned off the lamp. He laid down between Felicity and Oliver. Felicity slid her hand into his and gave him a squeeze before letting him go. Tommy reached for Oliver's hand, "I was just thinking that you might want to tone it down tomorrow at brunch when you kiss me in front of Roy and Walter. No need to make a Brit blush."

Oliver laughed as he rolled over to place his head on Tommy's chest, "You're pretty confident in yourself."

Tommy ran his hand up Oliver's arm and placed a kiss to the top of his head, "No, I'm confident in you."

**September 2018**

_Starling City's elite were out in full force last night to celebrate the opening of the new S.T.E.M. high school in the Glades. The new school was funded by Kord Industries, Queen Consolidated and Palmer Technologies. All three companies were represented by their namesakes, but it was Queen Consolidated's CEO, Oliver Queen, that had everyone buzzing. Queen was accompanied by his former secretary, Felicity Smoak, and his best friend, Tommy Merlyn. It isn't unusual to see these three roommates about town in each other's company, but this is the first time we've seen them walk the red carpet together. Is it just us or were the touches and glances shared amongst these three more than just platonic? Bethany Snow of Channel 52 was brave enough to risk the ire of the billionaires and asked, "Are the three of you in a romantic relationship?" Much to everyone's surprise, Merlyn broke the threesome's longstanding response of, no comment. It should be noted that Merlyn was holding Smoak's hand and his other arm was around Queen's waist as he answered this question. "We're very happy with where we are in our lives right now and we're excited to be a part of bringing a state of the art S.T.E.M. high school to the Glades. Starling City will only become a high paying job city when we are able to provide our own highly educated workforce to the growing science and technology sector." That was a whole lot of "we" and touching for a platonic friendship. Check out the photos of the threesome from the red carpet and inside the big party and tell us what you think? Are the billionaires and their blonde having a nightly ménage a trois? Oui ou non?_

Felicity walked towards their living room stunned by the conversation she'd just had with the woman she'd considered both a friend and mentor. Diana Williams had been her advisor at MIT and had taken Felicity under her wing from the moment she stepped on campus at the age of fifteen. When Diana had called as Oliver served the soufflé, she broke the rule of not answering the phone on their 'night in' dates. She thought it would be a quick phone call about Diana's upcoming visit to speak at the new S.T.E.M. high school and it had been a good excuse to pull herself a way from a fattening dessert.

Tommy and Oliver were on the sofa getting a head start on their night in. Oliver's hands were in Tommy's hair as Tommy unbuttoned Oliver's shirt. With every button Tommy opened, he left a kiss on Oliver's newly revealed skin. Felicity took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. It had been over a month since they'd had time to leisurely enjoy one another and she wasn't going to be the one who ruined their evening. Recently, sex had been something they were scheduling over breakfast as they compared calendars and found fifteen minute windows of opportunity.

Oliver's arm shot out and grabbed hold of her wrist as Tommy nibbled on his neck. He pulled Felicity in between them and cupped her face so he could kiss her slowly. Tommy turned his attention to Felicity's neck and began to rain kisses along her throat and collarbone as he unbuttoned her blouse. Felicity tried to clear her mind and focus on the feel of their lips and the warmth of their bodies.

At almost the same exact moment, both men pulled away and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What?" Felicity blinked in confusion, "Nothing's wrong." She slipped her hands beneath Oliver's open shirt and began to push it off his shoulders.

Oliver took hold of her hands, "Felicity, I know something is wrong."  She pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw and his grip on her hands tightened, "I've been kissing you for a lot of years now, I know when you're distracted."

Tommy touched her neck where it met her shoulder, "Usually, when I kiss you there, your bones melt. You went rigid a few seconds ago."

Felicity sighed and Oliver released her hands, "I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin our night. Keep doing what you're doing and I'll catch up." She climbed into Oliver's lap and succeeded in pushing the shirt from his shoulders as she kissed him. When he didn't respond she pulled back to see a worried look on Oliver's face. "Really, I'm fine," she pointed to her head, "just a lot going on up here."

Tommy took hold of her hips and pulled her off of Oliver. He shifted her to sit between them, "How about you share what's going on in your big brain and then we can get back to what we were doing?"

"Is everything okay with Diana?" Oliver shifted so he was facing her, "She's still coming to speak next week?"

Felicity nodded, "Yep, Diana's good and she's still coming to speak."

"She said something that upset you," Tommy stroked her forearm.

Felicity looked between Tommy and Oliver and didn't know if she should tell them now or see if she could get their attention refocused on kissing. They'd eventually find out, but she had a few weeks to break the news and if she did tell them, it would bring their night in to a screeching halt. She knew, without a doubt, that there would be no sex in their house if she shared her conversation with Diana. Since Tommy was the easier of the two to distract, she ran her hand up the inside of his shirt.

"Uh unh," he flattened his hand over hers, trapping it underneath his shirt, "spill it Smoak. I'm withholding sex until you talk."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Just remember that I was willing to fake it until I made it." She groaned when Oliver and Tommy's eyes widened, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I'm really never on board with you faking it," Tommy kissed the tip of her nose. "If you tell us what's bothering you, maybe you won't have to fake it."

Felicity thought if she said it fast, maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad and they would take the news better, "The committee for the Association of Women in Science changed their mind and they'll no longer be naming me Woman of the Year."

"Why? That makes no sense. The dinner is in less than a month," Oliver looked thoroughly confused.

"They've decided to cancel the banquet. It's no big deal," Felicity smiled bravely.

"Felicity," Tommy gently guided her chin towards him, "dinners like that don't just get cancelled. Halls have been rented - deposits have been made - invitations have been sent. What did Diana tell you?"

"After additional consideration, the committee decided that I wasn't the best example for young women and since the honorary comes with a lot of speaking engagements on college campuses they thought it was best to rescind the award." Felicity grabbed a hand of each man, "It's fine. I'm fine - just a little surprised."

Tommy pulled his hand free and stood up. "Motherfuckers," he muttered under his breath.

"I don't understand," Oliver clasped Felicity's shoulders, "who is a better role model than you? With everything you've accomplished at QC and everything you do for women in the sciences - hell, the new high school in the Glades was your idea. Why would they take away the award?"

Felicity loved Oliver for his absolute faith that everyone saw her the way he did. From Tommy's reaction she knew he realized what had happened, but Oliver was still hung up on the impossibility of anyone ever thinking poorly of her or doing anything to hurt her feelings. She leaned forward and kissed him, "I love you." She took hold of his hands, "The committee feels that my moral turpitude prevents me from being a good role model to young women and that my relationship with you and Tommy is confusing to young people and inappropriate to everyone else in the known universe."

"Moral turpitude?" Oliver looked to Tommy, "Isn't that what they charged me with when I peed on the cop car?"

"No, Laurel said they should've charge you with moral turpitude." Tommy sat back down next to Felicity, "Are you okay?"

As her eyes filled with tears she cursed herself for letting Diana's words get to her. After all these years, she thought that her skin had gotten thick enough that other people's opinions could no longer hurt her. She'd thought wrong, "I was just so excited to be getting the award. To have my peers acknowledge my work and everything that I've accomplished - it just felt good, you know?"

Tommy squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry, babe. You know that this doesn't change anything about what you've achieved and accomplished. Felicity Smoak is still amazing."

She tried to smile through her tears, "It's just that I thought of Diana as a friend and to hear her say those things to me - I thought that someone who has known me since I was fifteen would know the kind of person that I am and would stand up for me. The committee's decision was unanimous. It turns out that the tabloids have been right all along, my work isn't as important as who I'm sleeping with."

"Hon," Oliver laced his fingers through hers. His blue eyes were swimming in unshed tears and the look of devastation on his face was too much for her.

Felicity stood up, "I'm sorry that I ruined our night." She picked up the open bottle of red on the coffee table and a wine glass, "I'm going to take a bath and get a little tipsy. It's still early, you guys should go out and do something fun."

Fifteen minutes later, Oliver entered their bathroom and lowered the volume of the music she was listening to. He sat on the edge of the tub, "Is it wrong that I want to put an arrow into everyone on that stupid committee?"

Felicity took a sip of her wine, "I don't know. Is it wrong that I want you to?"

Oliver smiled and lowered himself to kneel at the side of the tub. He rested his forearms on the edge and pillowed his head on them. His blue eyes sought out hers, "You've been my woman of the year every year since I've met you. I know it doesn't mean the same thing as an award from your peers, but in my mind you're peerless. There is only one person in the world who can do everything that you do and her name is Felicity Smoak."

Felicity's heart swelled with love for the man who was looking at her like she was the universe, "It means everything." She leaned towards him and he met her halfway with a gentle kiss.

"We can change our plan," Tommy leaned against the doorframe. "It's not too late. We can go back to doing what we were doing."

"There is no award that they could give me that I would trade my life with you two for, "Felicity held her hand out towards Tommy and he joined Oliver on the floor. As she looked at their loving and earnest faces she really couldn't imagine how she'd gotten so lucky to be loved as completely as she was by them. "We agreed. No more hiding. No more pretending. We're going to be out to the world with our chins held high," she lifted her chin out of the bubbles.

"That was when we thought that all the barbs would be slung by the media." Tommy's hand slid beneath the bubbles and he threaded his fingers with hers, "I never would've asked you to go public if I thought something like this would happen."

Felicity absently played with Tommy's fingers, "We knew that people would say hurtful things and we'd get lots of disapproving stares, I was just naive enough to believe that the people who knew us would react the way our friends and family have. I just wanted to be accepted and become something that people shrugged about when we're talked about. I want people to think of us as a unit - 'Oh, isn't that Tommy, Oliver and Felicity? We really should have them over for dinner.'"

"You wanted to come out for more dinner party invitations?" Tommy teased.

"I came out because I wanted everyone to see us as normal and so we could go everywhere together and I wouldn't have to pretend to be with one or neither of you and so that the two of you could go out together and hold hands and kiss and it not be a big deal."

Tommy flicked some bubbles at her, "You do realize that two thirds of the people in this relationship are crime fighting vigilantes? I think we sped by normal years ago."

"The only way out, is through." Oliver reached for their hands, "It's something Shado used to say to me. We're already neck deep in this. I think we stick with our plan. We'll take our punches until the world stops throwing them."

"I'd prefer a less violent metaphor," Tommy grinned, "but I'm willing to keep going if we all are."

"Let's keep going," Felicity smiled and for the first time since she spoke with Diana, it was genuine.

"Good," Oliver splashed both Tommy and Felicity.

"Two thirds of this relationship is fully clothed on our night in." Felicity waggled her eyebrows at them as she reached for her wine, "If I'm going to be accused of moral turpitude, then I damn well better have two naked men in this tub with me before I finish my glass of wine."

 

**October 2019**

_Felicity Smoak, known paramour of billionaires Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen, was spotted outside of Batterson's Jewelry store late Friday afternoon. She stood outside the store for several minutes admiring a display of engagement rings. Smoak was seen entering the store where she spent twenty minutes before exiting empty handed. Sources inside the store confirmed that she tried on four engagement rings before leaving. The same sources were unwilling to say whether or not Merlyn and/or Queen had made a recent visit. Are wedding bells in the air for Ms. Smoak who has been simultaneously romantically linked to both Queen and Merlyn? This reporter can only speculate if Starling City's notorious threesome are about to break the law and try out polygamy or if Ms. Smoak has finally made up her mind and picked one of the billionaires. One can only wonder what tricks Ms. Smoak has traded for the treat of a diamond._

Felicity sat at their kitchen table eating a bowl of Fruit Loops from her hidden stash of sugary cereal. The guys were still upstairs asleep, exhausted from a long night at Verdant and patrolling the streets as the Green Arrow. Professionally, Halloween was Tommy and Oliver's least favorite night of the year. Tommy hated all of the costume wearing revelers who seemed to use the holiday as an excuse to get higher and/or drunker than they normally would get. The club always made a ton of money, but it was a lot of work to make sure everyone stayed safe and enjoyed the evening. Oliver complained that Halloween always brought out the weirdoes and he was always extra busy making sure chemically impaired scantily clad women dressed as an array of slutty professionals and comic book characters made it home without becoming a Starling City crime statistic. Both men had been grumpy as they climbed into bed the night before and she was more than happy to allow them to sleep off their bad moods.

She and Hildy were happy to have some girl time sharing cereal and watching a reality show about some obnoxious rich people in South Carolina. The sound of one or both of the guys stirring had her scrambling to hide the box of Fruit Loops in the coat closet inside a cloth basket where she stored her scarves. She rinsed her bowl in the sink and placed it in the dishwasher, refilled her coffee mug and grabbed a grapefruit and a cloth napkin before returning to her spot at the table.

She was peeling her grapefruit when the guys shuffled into the kitchen wearing t-shirts and sleep pants. Tommy was sporting an impressive bed head and Oliver's face still had the impression of his pillow along a cheek. Tommy held out two mugs as Oliver poured the coffee.

"Good morning sleepyheads," Felicity said brightly, "what are we going to do with our morning off?"

Tommy glared at her over the brim of his coffee cup, "If this caffeine doesn't kick in in another fifteen minutes, I'm going back to bed. I'm getting too old for this."

Oliver crossed the kitchen to place a kiss on the top of her head, "Good morning. I thought I'd go to the bunker and work out for a few hours. How about you?"

Before Felicity could respond, Tommy shuffled over with his tablet and put it in front of Oliver. Oliver put his coffee mug down and took the tablet. He read whatever Tommy pointed to and then he looked between his two partners. He handed the tablet back to Tommy.

Tommy cleared his throat and began reading the story aloud. Once finished, Tommy turned the tablet so Felicity could see the picture of her looking into Batterson's window. There was a close up of the engagement ring display too. "Anything you want to tell us?" his voice was light and teasing.

"Frack," Felicity's hand shook as she searched her robe pocket for her cell. She selected Roy from her speed dial, "Roy, I'm so sorry, I didn't know they were following me."

Roy yawned, "Felicity, what time is it?"

"It's nine," Felicity said checking the clock on the microwave. "You're still sleeping, so you haven't seen the newspapers yet."

Roy sighed, "Felicity, it's safe to say I wouldn't have seen the paper yet, even if I weren't sleeping."

Felicity couldn't believe the paparazzi got the drop on her. It had been years since she'd been caught that unawares trying to do something on the sly, "The sneaky bastards followed me to Batterson's, I'm so sorry."

Felicity could hear a bed creak, "One second, I don't want to wake Thea." Felicity could hear Roy walking and a door opening and closing, "Okay, what happened?"

"I went to Batterson's like you asked. They got pictures of me outside of the store looking at the display. I went inside and tried on the four rings you set aside - you have excellent taste by the way, I like the Asscher cut the best too. Thea will absolutely love it." Felicity took a deep breath as she struggled to keep her voice even, "I'll never forgive myself for ruining this for you."

"It's okay. If Thea sees the article, she'll assume you were just looking for ideas to give Tommy and Oliver for Hanukah," Roy went quiet for a minute, "Shit, do Tommy and Oliver know?"

Felicity looked up from the table to see Oliver and Tommy staring at her with their mouths opened like goldfish, "Um, Tommy and Oliver are sound asleep. They'll never see the article."

"Thanks for going to look for me. I'll wait a few days before I go back to get the ring."

"You're welcome," she waited a few moments after Roy hung up before she put the phone down as panic seemed to be setting in. Her heart was racing and she could feel the blood drain from her face. The words in the article were echoing in her head. She looked up at the two men who appeared absolutely stunned, "So, the football game Roy is taking you to on Thursday - it's to ask slash tell you that he is proposing to Thea. I'm going to need you to act surprised - and nice - and happy - and give him your blessing." Much to her own shock, tears welled in her eyes and she pushed back from the table and rushed past Tommy and Oliver.

"Felicity," Tommy called after.

She ignored him as she raced up the stairs to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. A wave of grief rushed over her and she dropped to her knees as a sob escaped her. Hildy scratched at the door to come in, but she couldn't move. Only the sound of the guys taking the stairs two at a time set her into motion. She quickly rose to her feet and wiped the sleeve of her robe across her eyes. Felicity had made it through the door of the bathroom when the guys entered the bedroom. "I'm going to take a bath," she attempted to close the door but Oliver caught it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Oliver stepped into the bathroom with Tommy right behind him.

"Nothing," Felicity sat on the edge of the tub with her back to the guys as she turned the water on, "I just decided I want a bubble bath." She reached for her crystal canister of bath salts with a trembling hand. It slipped from her fingers and crashed into the tub, shattering into hundreds of pieces, "Damn it." She dropped to her knees and reached into the tub to clean up the pieces. She knew her shoulders were shaking and tears were running down her face, but she was no longer able to control her emotions. Her finger closed around a piece of glass and the jagged edge pierced her palm, "Frack," and a drop of red began to blossom in the water.

"That's it," Oliver said as he scooped Felicity up into his arms and carried her over to the sinks.

Felicity struggled in his arms and pushed against his chest, "Put me down."

Oliver lowered her to her feet, but he held her back firmly against his chest as she continued to struggle against him, "I need to look at your hand." Felicity sagged against him, her head dropping forward as she sobbed. Oliver's arms tightened around her as he waited for Tommy to turn on the faucet. Tommy gently took hold of her bleeding hand and straightened her arm. Oliver leaned forward so Tommy could get her hand under the water.

"I need to get the tweezers and the first aid kit," Tommy waited for Oliver to shift his grip, so he was holding Felicity's hand under the water. Felicity's sobbing continued as Oliver whispered soothing nonsense against the crown of her head.

Tommy disappeared into their bedroom and when he returned he was wearing his glasses. He placed their first aid kit on the counter and retrieved her good tweezers from her makeup drawer. He poured rubbing alcohol over the tweezers and his hands and then sat on the counter next to the sink. He put a towel across his lap, turned off the tap and placed Felicity's hand, palm up, on top of the towel, "Felicity, there's glass in your hand, I need you to hold still." He carefully removed a sliver of glass from her hand and gently rubbed his thumb over the wound feeling for more shards of glass. Satisfied that he'd removed all of the glass he moved her hand back over the sink, "I'm sorry, this is going to sting, babe." He poured peroxide over the wound and moved her hand back to his lap. "I don't think she needs stitches, what do you think?" he raised Felicity's hand slightly for Oliver to get a better look.

"No stitches, just dry her hand and use the glue to hold the edges together," Oliver shifted Felicity so she was directly in front of Tommy and not the sink.

Tommy gently pressed the towel against her wound to dry it. He retrieved the medical glue from the kit and pushed the edges of her cut together as he used an eyedropper to apply the glue. "I'm sorry," he whispered as her crying intensified, "it's almost over." He lifted her hand closer to his mouth and blew across her palm in an attempt to dry the glue faster.

"Hand me that wash cloth," Oliver asked Tommy who continued to blow on Felicity's hand as he reached for the requested wash cloth.

Oliver held Felicity up with one arm, removed her glasses and turned on the cold tap. He soaked the wash cloth and wrung it out before he began to gently wipe Felicity's face. "Felicity," he said sternly, "I need you to talk to us."

Felicity's eyes flew open, "I'm going to be sick." She wrenched herself free and barely had the toilet lid up before she was vomiting.

Oliver knelt on the floor behind her and held her hair back. He rubbed circles against her back as she emptied her stomach of Fruit Loops. Tommy placed a cool towel across the back of her neck and sat down on the floor next to her. Even as she vomited, tears continued to roll down her face. She knew that she was being irrational and her reaction to the newspaper article was beyond reason, but the emotion continued to pour out of her. Satisfied that her stomach had nothing left to bring up, she lowered the lid and flushed the toilet.

Tommy stood up and filled a glass with cold water as Oliver helped Felicity to her feet. She allowed Oliver to guide her back to the sink where she accepted the glass of water. She swirled the water around her mouth and spit into the sink. She repeated the process until nothing was left in the glass. She caught Tommy and Oliver's worried reflections in the mirror and it brought on a fresh round of sobs.

Oliver and Tommy exchanged a look before Tommy swept Felicity into his arms. He followed Oliver out into the bedroom and sat down with Felicity in his arms. Oliver lifted both of their legs onto the bed, so Tommy could lay down with Felicity tucked against his chest. Oliver climbed into their bed from the other side and laid down beside his partners. Felicity began to hiccup and buried her face in Tommy's side. Both men stroked and caressed her back as Tommy sung a lullaby. She tried to focus her attention on the sound of Tommy's voice and the feel of their gentle hands. Her eyes grew heavy and her breath began to even out and she surrendered herself to sleep.

When she woke up, she was in Oliver's arms, but Tommy was curled up behind her. Both men were awake and watching Sports Center on mute with closed captioning. As soon as they realized she was awake, Oliver turned off the television. Oliver lowered her to the bed, so she was on her back with her head on a pillow. Both men rolled onto their stomachs and leaned on their elbows.

Tommy reached out and pushed her hair away from her face, "Hi beautiful. You gave us a bit of a scare. How are you?"

She looked at their faces and told them the truth, "Embarrassed. I don't know what happened."

Oliver shook his head. He placed a hand over her heart and gave her a small smile, "You have to give us more than that, hon. I've never been more scared and that includes the times Slade had a sword to your throat and you were kidnapped by the League."

"I'm sorry," she blinked rapidly in an attempt to stave off more tears. The last thing any of them needed was for her to start crying again.

"Don't be sorry," Tommy smiled, "tell us what happened."

Felicity closed her eyes, "I don't know if I have the words."

Oliver's finger traced the side of her face and he spoke softly, "Is it about Thea and Roy getting engaged?"

Felicity's eyes flew open, "No. No, I'm so happy for them. When Roy took me out to lunch to tell me what he had planned, I thought I'd burst from happiness. I love the two of them and I want them to be as happy as we are."

"Is this about you not getting a ring or a wedding day?" Tommy's voice was hesitant. Even without her glasses, she could tell he was worried that he'd just stepped on a landmine.

She reached out and stroked his face, "No, I don't need a ring or a wedding day," she said truthfully.

"Felicity," Oliver sighed.

"I do need to sit up," she held her arms straight in front of her and both men obliged by taking an arm and pulling her to an upright position. Oliver fluffed a pillow to place behind her back and Tommy handed her her glasses. They sat facing her side by side with their legs folded and looked at her eagerly. "When we started this, I knew people would never accept what we're doing. I knew people would judge us and say what we're doing is wrong. I knew people would snicker behind our backs and make lewd comments. It didn't matter as long as the people we love accepted us, I was okay with the rest of the world making their jokes."

"The article," Tommy said like a curse.

"They still write about me like I'm some kind of whore. We've been together for almost six years, at what point do they stop treating us like a joke or acting like we're living in some kind of perverted sex dungeon? I'm the President of one of the largest and most successful science and technology corporations in the world, but that's never the first thing they write after my name. I know there are three of us, but we're like almost every other couple in the world. We fight over wet towels left on the bed and whose turn it is to empty the dishwasher. We're too tired for sex most nights. You have to deal with my over-bearing mother. We're normal," her eyes welled with tears, "except where we're not."

"Felicity," Oliver squeezed her leg, "I'm sorry about the article."

She smiled at him weakly, "It's not your fault." She dropped her chin to her chest as she looked for the right words, "The reporter made a joke about us sharing vows and breaking the law and it was like a knife through my heart. I have these little dreams that I keep to myself because I know they will never be possible. There is nothing more that I'd like to do than to stand up in front of our family and friends and take vows with you and they turned that dream into a joke. How can I even think we should have a baby if the thought of us exchanging vows has them writing that I'm basically a well compensated prostitute?"

"Why haven't you said anything before?" Oliver placed his hand over hers.

"Because it's just a dream that I don't want either of you to feel guilty about because you can't give it to me. You both make me so happy, I didn't want you to think that you were failing me by not being able to do this."

"Why can't we?" Tommy pulled on her hand. "Why can't we exchange vows?"

"It's illegal," Felicity shrugged.

Tommy grinned, "So, we don't get a marriage license or a minister - who cares? It's not like getting  married will help us that much at tax time. We're already each other's medical proxies. We're in each other's wills. Who needs the hassle of deciding between a minister or a rabbi? Why can't we just stand up in front of our friends and families and make our vows to one another in front of them? Aren't we the most important people? Who needs the government to tell us who we are to one another?"

"Tommy's right," Oliver clasped their joined hands between his, "who cares what everyone else thinks? If this is what we want, let's just do it."

Felicity shifted nervously, "I don't know."

"Come on, Smoak. If you like it, you really should put a ring on it," Tommy winked as he flipped his left hand back and forth in front of her face.

Felicity burst out laughing as she pushed his shoulder and he flopped onto his back. She turned to face Oliver, "So, what do you think?"

"I don't know," Oliver's voice was a little higher than usual, "I guess I agree with Tommy."  He began to flip his left hand back and forth in front of her face, "If you like it, you really should put a ring on it."

She went to push him, but his reflexes were faster. He grabbed her into his arms and dropped her onto the bed between him and Tommy. Felicity giggled as both of them tickled her sides, "I guess we're doing this."

"I don't know about you, Ollie, but sometimes a guy just likes to be asked," Tommy said with wide eyed innocence.

Oliver nodded his head with a big goofy smile on his face, "It would be nice."

Felicity sighed, "Nothing is ever easy with you two. Thomas Merlyn and Oliver Queen, will you do me the honor of being my husbands?"

Both men leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Yes."

"Felicity?" Tommy's voice was soft and hesitant, "Did you really mean it when you said that you want to have a baby?"

She turned her head so she could look at him, "Yes."

Tommy let out a sound that was half way between a laugh and a sob, "Really?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered against her lips before he captured them in a searing kiss. "She said, yes," Tommy leaned across Felicity to kiss Oliver.

Oliver caressed Tommy's check, "I heard, but,"

"But?" Tommy sat up in alarm, "Have you changed your mind?"

"No, but," Oliver smiled widely, "don't you think you should propose before you ask us to have your baby?"

Tommy sighed with relief. "Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen, will you marry me?" Tommy asked with a wide grin.

"Yes," Felicity pressed a kiss to his lips, "I'll marry you."

Oliver leaned across Felicity and kissed Tommy, "Yes, I'll marry you." Oliver cleared his throat, "Thomas and Felicity, will you marry me."

Tommy started laughing, "I really hate it when you call me Thomas."

Oliver pulled on Tommy's t-shirt and kissed him, "Tommy, will you marry me?"

Tommy smiled, "Yes, Ollie, I'll marry you."

Oliver looked down at Felicity who was beaming up at him, "How about you, Felicity? Will you marry me?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, Oliver. I'll marry you any day of the week and twice on Sunday."

Oliver kissed her, "Did any ring catch your eye while you were at Batterson's?"

Felicity shook her head, "I don't want a diamond ring. I just want a band from each of you that matches the band that you give to each other."

"I like that idea," Tommy said as he placed his head on Felicity's belly.

"Me too," Oliver lifted his arm so Felicity could rest her head against his chest. He ran his other through Tommy's hair.

"Let's not say anything until after Roy proposes and Thea sets her date. I don't want to steal her thunder," Felicity snuggled further into Oliver.

Tommy groaned, "Is it too late for us to forbid her from seeing Roy?"

Felicity playfully swatted at Tommy's shoulder, "We love Roy and, more importantly, Thea loves Roy."

"I know, but in my head she's still eight years old, I'm not ready for her to get married," Tommy sighed.

"I wish my mom was here to see it. She'd be so proud of who Thea has become." Oliver wiped an errant tear from his eye.

"All right, my husbands to be, we are not going to be sad today. We have lots to be grateful for, including your baby sister about to be engaged to a man that absolutely adores her and makes her happy."

"Does waiting until Thea gets married apply to baby making?" Tommy ran a trail of kisses from her bellybutton to the waistband of her pajama pants.

Felicity's hips rolled involuntarily, "I'm never opposed to practicing."

"Let's not practice anymore," Oliver kissed her throat, "let's act with intent." He sat up suddenly and pulled something from the nightstand. He placed her birth control case in her hand.

Felicity sat up and stared at the small rectangle of green. The thought of discontinuing her birth control should make her stomach swarm with butterflies, instead she was overcome with a sense of peace. She got up on her knees and aimed for the metal garbage can next to their bureau. The green case sailed through the air, hit the edge of the can before bouncing across the floor. The sound made her jump and the guys burst out laughing. "It still counts. The sentiment counts. The pills are figuratively in the trash, even if they are literally on the floor."

"That counts as intent to me," Oliver looked at Tommy.

"Definitely, but," Tommy gently tugged on her pajama pants, "I'd definitely be more convinced if you lost the pants too."

She grinned, "I think it will only work if everyone loses their pants."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I'm not sure what I will post next. I've been tinkering around with a few things.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome.


End file.
